


佔有

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Dark Roronoa Zoro, Dark Vinsmoke Sanji, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Multiple, Possesive, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 索隆發現魯夫和香吉士上了床......
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	1. Z Side

現在是即使不看鐘也能明瞭的深夜時分。

漆黑夜幕，沒有星，只剩一輪發出耀眼銀光的巨大滿月。

像用著看不見的鋼索吊在那裡似的，不上不下，再加上那灼目的銀光……

讓我不覺有點心浮氣躁起來。

好吧，把責任推到夜色頭上是我的錯，

其實比夜色更讓我心浮氣躁的，是早過了就寢時間卻仍一語不發坐在船頭的魯夫。

什麼也不說，動也不動。彷彿等待著什麼……

或該說，等待著誰。

『啪噠』

木門被推開的聲音劃破寂靜。

『喀、喀、喀』

皮鞋鞋跟的聲響和熟悉的菸味讓我立刻得到了解答。

那傢伙闖進了我的視線，伸手拍拍魯夫的肩。

魯夫轉身跳下船頭，草帽遮住了他的臉，從瞭望台這兒看不見他的表情……

會是久候的不耐，還是終於等到的喜悅？

像要回答我的疑問般，魯夫抬頭掀起帽沿，給了我一個微笑。

我無法了解那笑容的意義，只能愣愣地看著他們進了船艙。

殘留在視網膜上的是廚子那輕描淡寫掠過我臉頰的一瞥，以及魯夫放在廚子後腰上的那隻手……

原來如此。

只不過是道晚安的微笑，再無其他。

「……哼……」

將頭轉回正前方的我，聽到自己一聲冷笑。

笑什麼？

有什麼好笑的？

雖然不太明白，止不住的笑意卻仍在擴散中。若非夜已深，我或許就會肆無忌憚地捧腹大笑吧？

罷了，怎樣都無所謂。

在意也好釋懷也罷，這些根本不重要。

既然下定決心，就不該因為任何所見所聞而動搖。

我發過誓的。

不能動搖。

望著眼前的明月，腦中又自動浮現那個黑髮少年的身影。

甩甩頭，有股一發不可收拾的討厭預感。

其實用月亮來比喻魯夫是不恰當的。

他是太陽那樣的發光體，永恆不移，既非我們這種繞著太陽打轉的行星，

更不是反射外來光芒顯現自身陰晴圓缺的那顆月亮。

既然如此，為何我會……？

搔搔頭。

大概是因為他那雙眼睛吧？

那漆黑如墨如今夜天空的眼睛，有時會閃過一些我無法辨識的東西，像月球表面斑駁的黑影。

不安，似乎是理所當然。

怕他出事、怕他受傷、怕失去……

恐懼的事情何其多，卻又無可逃避，只能面對。

從擁有全部，像用繩子將他綁在身邊寸步不離；

到看著他一點一滴分出去給那些新來的傢伙，甚至毫不相干只是萍水相逢的人們……

我終於明白他就像從指縫中流洩的砂。

抓不住，就算用水暫時凝固而得以握在掌中，一旦蒸發殆盡還是什麼也不會留下。

他不屬於我。

他不屬於任何人。

他只屬於他自己。

得到結論的過程漫長而艱辛，學習放手的滋味彷彿將身上肌肉一片片硬生生剝離。

但為了誓言，為了留在他身邊，我只能帶著一身血痕繼續面對。

碎裂、調整、重生，然後再碎裂。

循環復循環，我終於找到能安穩佔有他的方法。

那就是，盡我所能地，

將他的身影鎖在我眼底，刻劃在我腦海的聖殿中，永恆不朽地供我流連、瞻仰、膜拜。

真實的他是如何已不重要，他的表情、他的肢體、他的一言一語一舉一動，

被我仔細拾取用以塑造他的金身，為自己複製一個只屬於我的他……

於是我的心終於獲得平靜。

直到那傢伙出現，粉碎了我的聖殿為止。

習於追隨魯夫身影的雙眼開始接收到一些有意無意透露給我的訊息。

那身段、那態度、那表情……

呈現在眼前的素材太過龐大而奇異，我無法將之安插進那尊完美的神像，

只能丟棄至角落不予理會，誰知它的版圖日益擴張，

我的聖殿終因承受不了那重量而土崩瓦解。

一切……又回到動盪的原點。

臭廚子，你是故意的吧？

這樣整我、玩弄我、折磨我，很有趣嗎？

那嗆鼻的青煙，那叼著菸似笑非笑的嘴角，

那含著輕蔑的藍眼，那陽光下令人不敢逼視的閃亮金髮……

我的神經一再被扯痛。

我想殺你。

很想殺了你。

可是我不能，因為魯夫選擇了你。

高興吧？

滿意了嗎？

能夠毫無後顧之憂地隨心所欲，人生還有什麼能比這更快意的呢？

「……哼……」

我聽見自己再度冷笑出聲。

抬起頭，銀光炙灼著我的眼。

如果月亮和星子是用看不見的鋼索吊掛在空中，

今晚，我有股衝動想拔刀斬斷那鋼索，看著它們狠狠摔落地面碎成晶瑩的殘片，然後……

縱聲狂笑。

（待續）


	2. S Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 床上的香吉士......

月光從小圓窗中透進來，越過魯夫的背，我看著空氣裡無數的懸浮微粒在光線中盤旋飛舞。

伸出手，在月光中用力握緊手掌。

『抓住了什麼』是無庸置疑的，但卻沒有掌握住的實感。

就像眼前的這個人。

明明此刻他的聲音他的氣息他的味道他的體溫他的觸感全都屬於我，空虛感仍舊揮之不去。

沒關係。

只要能將他從那帶著血腥味的沉綠視線下奪走就夠了。

『滿足』與『空虛』並不全然是對立的字眼，現在我真切感覺到它們在我心中和諧共存著。

輕輕嘆口氣，滿足地。

魯夫抬頭直視我的眼。

有點想別開目光以躲避那毫不掩飾的灼熱黑瞳，我的自尊卻不允許我這麼做。

「……幹嘛盯著我？」

「幹嘛嘆氣？」

我微笑起來，有種莫名的成就感。

「不過是正常的生理反應罷了，別介意。」

「那就別笑得像隻心滿意足的貓。」

他又低下頭繼續未完的工作。

我的笑意無法隱藏。

魯夫這傢伙，其實就是個純粹的小鬼。

沒有繁複堆砌的累贅辭藻，熱烈情感直接以行動表達。

對這樣的小鬼而言，『愛』是不存在的。

就算他一再宣示我們如何如何重要，沒有我們他就活不下去……

『愛』，依然不存在。

因為我們就跟到手的玩具沒兩樣。

儘管三不五時就被丟在一旁，一旦有人來搶、來破壞，

主人還是會立刻跳出來齜牙咧嘴跟對方拼個你死我活。

這只是佔有慾，只是執著。

與『愛』根本無關，連『友情』的邊也沾不上。

膩了、壞了、煩了、厭了……

不管理由是什麼，就算只是一時心血來潮，要扯斷如此脆弱的連結再簡單不過。

所以只要他想，他可以輕而易舉遺棄我們，一如遺棄曾經珍愛的玩具，

或許還會在上頭補上幾腳，然後頭也不回地離去。

畢竟，玩具會不斷推陳出新；而我們，也並非特別到無人可取代。

所以，我會這麼做。

因為，我想變得『特別』。

讓那個惹人厭的綠藻頭恨得咬牙切齒固然是相當吸引人的誘因之一，但主因就是這個，錯不了。

如果遲早都會被遺棄，比起想也沒想就丟進垃圾桶，

下手前還能讓他猶豫個兩秒也是十足令人快慰的。

所以我要抓住一切機會使自己變得『特別』，

讓他從可有可無，到習慣我的存在，到主動找尋我，或許還能奢望到讓他離不開我。

那時，就再也沒有什麼好擔心的了。

喘息聲像透過擾波器般充斥在室內，是他的？還是我的？聽來如此陌生而遙遠，我無法分辨。

「喂，你今天很不專心哦！」

他抬頭不滿地瞪視我。

我笑了。

就是這樣，一步步落入我的陷阱之中吧！

伸出雙臂環住他，將他拉近我面前，惡意地低語：

「讓我專心不是你的責任嗎？」

「……」

看著他的臉，我想起曾經聽過的一句話：

_『沒有比死在喜歡的人手上還要來得更幸福的事了。』_

很長一段時間，我不明白這句話究竟是什麼意思。

兩人一起好好活下去，不是比一方死去更幸福嗎？

就算要死，躲起來在對方不知不覺中死去不行嗎？

死在對方面前，甚至還死在對方手上，這不是天下間最悲傷最難過的事嗎？

為什麼反而是最幸福的呢？

而今，我終於了解。

與其在一起，不斷試探誰愛的比較多，搞得彼此筋疲力竭，

還要忍受不知何時會失去的不安、寂寞跟痛苦；

還不如死在對方手上，在對方心裡豎立自己永恆不可磨滅的墓碑。

就算是自私，就算對方可能一輩子活在愧疚痛悔中……

那又如何？

能夠以殉教者的完美神聖姿態讓對方一生念念不忘，夫復何求？

因此……

我緊緊摟住魯夫單薄的身子，在他耳旁低語：

「奪走我的一切吧……我的身體，我的思考，我的呼吸，我的……全部……」

我吻了他的唇。

他不悅地揚眉。

「別想命令我。」

然而他終究不會讓我失望。

令腦袋麻痺的劇痛夾帶著快感向我襲來。

意識消失前，我聽見來不及出口的叫喊化成了哀鳴在黑暗中逸散。

（待續）


	3. Ｌ Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魯夫看著沉睡的香吉士，靜靜地想......

週遭滿是情交後的氣味，混合著菸味，讓人有股煩悶的不適感。

起身將門拉開一條縫，光線和帶著鹹味的海風就毫不客氣地流了進來。

走到牆邊坐下，我凝視著他那在月光下顏色變得相當淡薄的柔軟頭髮。

突然想狠狠扯下一把，讓那閃爍著光澤的髮絲從我指尖隨風飛散。

我討厭他那會發光的金髮。

因為我無法讓它們不發光。

不像他的眼睛，儘管平時滿是不屑和自傲的神采，我卻能讓它們變得迷醉而狂亂。

但那金髮，即便是被血、被汗、被體液、被眼淚濡濕而糾結纏繞，卻還是該死地發著光。

它們是他身上我唯一無法掌控的部分，所以我很想消除那礙眼的存在。

只是時候未到。真可惜。

舔了舔方才被他在無意識間咬破的嘴唇，血腥味從舌尖蔓延至整個口腔。

我低低地從喉嚨深處發出笑聲。

_『殺了我吧！』_

他的身體這麼說。

_『這樣你就是我的了！』_

他的表情這麼說。

非常誘人的邀約，讓我想順了他的意，動手殺了他……

然後好好欣賞他最後還是得不到我的，既困惑又怨恨的失望表情。

還是說，他會就這樣天真地帶著滿足的微笑，暗自竊喜以為一切順利地死去？

不論如何，現在我是不會動手的。

在我玩夠之前，誰都別想從我手中逃開。

香吉士，你也不例外。

腳步聲由遠而近，門被推開。

雖然因背光而無法看清來者的容顏，但憑著那刺骨的壓抑的怒氣也可以猜到是誰。

是什麼驅使索隆來到這裡的呢？

他應該明白此時他的出現根本起不了任何作用吧？

「嗨。」

要得到答案，最有效的方法就是自己先開口。

「……在跟別人打招呼前，先把衣服穿上行嗎？」

索隆微微側身，我看到他朝俯臥在地的香吉士瞄了一眼，又把目光轉回我身上。

他的腳步始終沒有離開門口，顯然沒有進來的打算。

這讓我想戲弄戲弄他。

「幫我拿。」

我向他伸出手。

「休想。」

不出所料。

我聳聳肩，微笑著縮回手，動也不動。

挑戰索隆的耐性一向是我樂此不疲的興趣之一。

僵持了好一會兒，我看到他不自覺地嘆了口氣，隨即側過頭去。

我贏了。

「……你……」

「什麼事？」

他欲言又止，皺眉彷彿在思考著適當的詞句。

「……我不夠好嗎？」

看得出他費了很大的勁才擠出這句話。

但，不愧是索隆。

愚蠢的『為什麼』式問句對我是不管用的，這點他心知肚明。

我搖搖頭。

「你很棒。」

「……」

「我不跟你上床，因為我珍惜你。」

他驚訝地倒抽了一口氣。

我心中充滿著獵物落入陷阱的興奮與得意，卻只能強自按捺不讓他察覺。

「珍惜……是嗎……」

他喃喃自語。

我微笑。

「我回答到你想問的了吧？」

「嗯……」

他閉上眼睛。

「快天亮了呢……」

我伸伸懶腰，打了個呵欠。

「……知道了，你也早點睡吧。」

他轉身離開門邊。

「好。」

我對著他的背影說道，笑意再也無法忍耐。

_『因為我珍惜你』……_

啊哈哈哈哈哈～～～

我用手捂著嘴笑得渾身抽搐，連眼淚都流了出來。

為什麼選擇香吉士？

因為這傢伙脆弱到只能用這種關係來證明自己的『重要性』。

為什麼不選擇索隆你？

因為你很堅強，因為你立誓要追隨我。

既然你堅強到無論如何都會追隨我，我又何必出賣勞力，用肉體關係來綁住你？

你早就棄甲投降了啊，索隆。難道你還不明白？

我真正想要的是……

被你們圍繞著，保護著，需要著，相信著，直到我成為你們唯一的神，唯一的存在……

然後猛然將自己抽離，看著你們驚慌失措方寸大亂喪失生存和努力的意義，

互相衝突推擠碰撞破碎四散化為燦爛的流星雨……

能夠親手摧毀你們原本美好的人生，多痛快啊！

持續想像著那動人的場景，我邊笑邊伸手拭去自己的眼淚。

沒錯，就如同羅格鎮死刑台上所見的那一幕。

你們兩個邊喚著我的名邊拼死向我衝來，

刀光血光槍聲雨聲叫喊聲，再驚心動魄也及不上你們當時的表情，那樣的美……

直到落雷打醒了我的美夢為止。

背脊一陣顫慄。

就這樣下去吧……！

我渴求更深的陷入，更深的瘋狂。

為了我，狂舞至死吧！

因為你們永遠……永遠……都是我的。

所以，儘管念著我，愛我，想盡辦法佔有我吧！

讓我成為你們唯一的依歸……唯一的信仰……

直到破滅之日來臨。

《全 文 完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇擁有許多值得紀念的第一次。
> 
> 第一次寫魯香……（這算嗎？魯根本是個沒血沒淚的惡魔……）  
> 第一次寫三人觀點……（原本只有二人，卻在洗澡時突發奇想加進了索隆一角，份量還不輕……）  
> 第一次寫完後，打字時還大肆修改……（因為我寫稿時老是想著打字時還可以修改，所以落筆很隨便……）  
> 第一次寫魯的內心戲時，感覺自己像在寫西索那個變態……（怖……）
> 
> 最重要的就是……第一次寫沾了 H 的文！（爆）  
> （實在很不想寫鉅細靡遺的床戲，所以點到為止……）
> 
> 我盡力了……（昏死）
> 
> 其實很想用三人不同的口吻來寫內心戲的，卻只有他們說的話勉強守住了個人特色……  
> 我的敘事功力果然還是有待加強。（淚）
> 
> 不論如何，奉上黑文一篇。請笑納。
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
